Dumbo Peach
"Ooh, chocolates!" —'Dumbo Peach', "Toy Island: Christmastime Reunion" Dumbo Peach is the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, a faraway land that consists of floating blocks, warping pipes, and anthropomorphic mushrooms. Since her debut, she has become one of the main characters in the series. History ''Toy Island'' Dumbo Peach first appears in the Season 4 episode "Kirby's Dismissal". Here, she somehow finds herself in one of Monsieur Bonjour's floating prisons, thinking that Bowser is the one who has kidnapped her. While Kirby is being held prisoner for failing his master, some other members of the Toy Island Crew are kidnapped as well, so characters like Krinole, Cuckoo, and Misu are sent to rescue them. After a struggle between the two forces, all the characters are saved, and Dumbo Peach is taken with them. When they return to Toy Island, she introduces herself to the other characters. Immediately, Emperor Lakeet falls in love with her. Starting in the next episode, she and Lakeet are the target of comic relief. Lakeet, smitten with her, does various things to try to woo her, but she being oblivious to his attraction to her, simply accepts them politely. One of the more notable examples is when she is given permission to sleep on his Royal Cushion with him. She is also the receiving end of various gifts from Lakeet, such as massages, although she has yet to receive chocolates from him. She is joined by Lakeet in "Celebrate Good Times" as they watch the fireworks. Dumbo Peach is one of the few characters from Season 4 to get a moderate amount of dialogue in "Toy Island: Christmastime Reunion". After receiving a magical gift box from the Spirit of Power and Wisdom, she finds herself receiving a box of chocolates, her favourite food. Dumbo Peach returns in Season 5 where she and Lakeet are often the target of the sideplot, namely his attempts to win her over. She makes a notable appearance in "GNO (Girls' Night Out)" where she and the other female characters go out on an evening date in the plaza, as well as in "Toy Island Fashion Show" where she can be seen attending. Dumbo Peach can often be seen either in Leona's Lovely Fashion looking for XXL size clothing, in Queen Massage getting a massage from her pal Queen Quack, or in Ladybug Lounge enjoying a cup of hot chocolate. She can be seen due to Emperor Lakeet sending his two guards out to scout out her location. ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! Dumbo Peach debuted in an episode very similar to "Kirby's Dismissal", except it is titled "Rescuing a Fair Maiden". Here, everything regarding her is the same, except that it is mostly Totodile and Sumi who come to her rescue. Emperor Lakeet is later seen falling in love with her, as he does in Season 4. ''Curtis Ball series Dumbo Peach appears in Curtis Ball Tournament as an unlockable player character and a default member of Team Quack. She is a Scorer type character who excels in Power and Skill, and she has good Water Speed due to her ability to float on her parasol. However, she suffers in Land Speed, Attack, Defense, Dodge, Reach, and Recovery. She has slight Healing as well thanks to the chocolates she carries around with her, and she is said to have excellent special abilities. Her regular special ability is Go-Kart Time, where she rides her go-kart and has both of her Speed stats increase to seven for thirty seconds. Her friend ability is Fat Earthquake, where she Ground Pounds the floor and causes a large tremor that Hurts nearby opponents and sends a friend flying towards the goal for a good shot. Dumbo Peach returns as a default playable character in Curtis Ball Showdown. Being classified as a Wall type character, she has good Power, Defense, Stability, and Screen, though she has poor Speeds, Dodge, and Jump in exchange. Due to her chocolates, she also provides a minor Heal effect. For her campaign condition, she strives to become a Curtis Ball star by playing up to the national tournament level. ''Toy Island Party! Dumbo Peach is a default player character in ''Toy Island Party! ''Friends' Kombat'' series Dumbo Peach appears in Friends' Kombat II as an unlockable character. She is unlocked by playing 375 matches or by performing five meteor smashes in one match. She is very slow and heavy, but she is also very powerful. Her dress causes her to fall more slowly. Dumbo Peach fights using slaps as well as her other objects. Her moves combo somewhat. Her regular special is Laser Parasol, where she aims her parasol forward and shoots lasers from it. Her side special is Pastry Splatter, where she takes out a pastry and throws it at opponents. It does more damage when she is close-up and is able to slam and rub it into their face. Different pastries do different damage, as cookies are very weak, pies are medium, and cakes are stronger. Her up special is Pink Parasol, where she takes out her parasol and begins to fall slowly with it. By using her regular special move at the same time she can shoot lasers above her. Her down special is Fat Tremor, where she does a Ground Pound and causes a small tremor around her. It is more effective when used midair, as if she lands on opponents she can drive them into the ground. Her Final Smash is Truffle Transform, where she scarfs down boxes of chocolates after boxes and becomes huge. Players bounce off of her blubbery body, and this monstrous Dumbo Peach can be controlled for a very short period of time, before her metabolism kicks in and she digests everything, shrinking back to normal size. Dumbo Peach returns in Friends' Kombat: United as an unlockable player character, unlocked by clearing Arcade mode with ten characters. She is very slightly smaller in this game. Many of her weaker attacks are now more powerful. Pink Parasol now travels more vertical distance. ''Friends' Racing'' Dumbo Peach is a default character in Friends' Racing. She is a heavyweight character and drives in large karts. She gives a small weight bonus. Her personal course is Truffle Track, a course set in a land of chocolate. Also, an item that appears is the Choco Truffle - her favourite snack - that briefly enlarges the character, allowing them to trample over other racers. ''Friends' Baseball'' Dumbo Peach appears in Friends' Baseball as an unlockable player character. She is originally on Krinole's team. ''Toy Island Adventures'' Dumbo Peach appears as a hidden playable character in Toy Island Adventures. She moves slowly, but can use her parasol to slow her descent in the air or to shoot lasers at foes. She can also cause tremors when landing hard on the ground. ''Toy Island Golf'' Dumbo Peach appears in Toy Island Golf as a default playable character. Her maximum drive is 298 yards, making her the strongest character out of the default cast and second strongest overall. ''Friends' Volleyball Blast'' Dumbo Peach is a default player character in Friends' Volleyball Blast. She is Powerful, possessing great shot power but abysmal movement speed. Her Special Spike is Truffle Transform, where she scarfs down a box of chocolates and transforms into a huge, obese form of herself, before bouncing off the ground, creating a shockwave, and striking the ball. Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Yarn Dumbo Peaches appear in Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter ''as playable characters. Compared to the regular Dumbo Peach, Yarn Dumbo Peach is clearly crafted from wool in all aspects; from her hair to her dress to her skin to her accessories. However, her jewels are represented with actual jewels, and her eyes are similar to those of plastic dolls, making her among the only characters in the game with normal eyes. Dumbo Peach runs slowly and cannot jump high, but in turn she has high attack power and stamina. Dumbo Peach wields the '''Laser Parasol '''as her weapon. It shoots lasers, which have high speed and power but cause Dumbo Peach to recoil backwards whenever she fires, resulting in a lower firing rate. Her secondary attack lets her use her parasol as a shield from opponent fire. Using it in midair slows her falls. The Dumbo Peach amiibo is part of Wave 2 of the ''Toy Island ''amiibo line. Using it in battle increases her stamina and lets her shoot without recoil for 30 seconds. Her special costume changes her clothes palette to that of desserts; her dress appears to be made of gingerbread and icing, her jewels become candies, and her hair is shorter with two donuts attached to the side of her head, emulating a "twin donuts" style. ''Toy Island Tennis Dumbo Peach is a playable character in Toy Island Tennis. Her default partner is Queen Quack. She is a Power type player, boasting impressive shot power but poor movement speed. ''Toy Island Sports Fest'' Dumbo Peach appears in Toy Island Sports Fest as a Power type player, and is available in all sports. She boasts high power in exchange for low speed. As a computer player, she plays as a Strategist, engaging with the opponents only when necessary. She can be seen spectating on Toy Island Bayside, Sky Garden, and Dino Stadium. Her player card is of bronze rarity. Character Dumbo Peach is really quite gluttonous, and she has an extreme love of chocolates. This sprouts from when Bowser had kidnapped her, and sitting in her jail cell bored, she would eat boxes of chocolates on end to ease her pain. Thus, she grew tremendously fat, and is now very heavy and strong. On the outside, Dumbo Peach is very fat, so whenever she jumps she causes small tremors around her. This is most often seen when she jumps on Emperor Lakeet's bed, as this causes him and his minions to fly off in a comical fashion. She also has tremendous power and can slap characters far away. On the inside, she is kind and sweet-hearted. However, she is also very oblivious to her surroundings, as she is still unknowing to Emperor Lakeet's attraction to her. She is also quite dim-witted, as seen when she doesn't know why her name is "Dumbo Peach". She is also very greedy, as seen when she is eating her chocolates and refuses to share them with any other character. Appearance Dumbo Peach has fair white skin and big blue eyes, with mascara clearly applied to her eyelashes. She has long, blonde hair and a golden crown as well. She wears blue, spherical earrings and pink lipstick. She also wears a large, pink ball dress, elbow-length gloves, and red high heels. Her double chin is also very visible. Objects Dumbo Peach always has a box of chocolates on her. They are usually red with a ribbon on top, and inside there appear to be at least 25 chocolates in the box. She manages to scarf them down with ease. She also has a pink parasol that she has brought with her from the Mushroom Kingdom. In her spare time in jail cells, she has managed to modify her parasol to include a laser function; this allows her to shoot lasers from the tip of her parasol. Trivia *Despite being smarter than Dory, her official name includes "Dumbo" in it. *Dumbo Peach shares many similarities with Queen Quack, in that they both appear to be pretty but really are not and they both love to kiss things. A running gag is that the two often kiss each other in Queen Quack's kissing crazes. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Toy Island Crew Category:Rulers Category:Mushroom Kingdom Category:Toy Island Season 4 Characters Category:The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island Characters Category:Toy Island Season 5 Characters Category:Curtis Ball Tournament Characters Category:Toy Island Party! Characters Category:Friends' Kombat II Characters Category:Friends' Racing Characters Category:Toy Island Golf Characters Category:Friends' Baseball Characters Category:Friends' Kombat: United Characters Category:Friends' Volleyball Blast Characters Category:Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Characters Category:Toy Island Tennis Characters Category:Toy Island Adventures Game Characters Category:Curtis Ball Showdown Characters Category:Toy Island Sports Fest Characters